Job Duties
by starrynight2010
Summary: Darien is sent out for job and realizes how much of his life involves his wife.


**Job Duties.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or the Lyrics of the song

Darien sat in the taxi as it pulled away from his house. Knowing full well that his wife didn't like all the traveling he had to do for his job, she accepted it. But knew she wished he would take another position.

"Here we are sir, Tri-County Airport." The taxi driver announced.

"Thanks, keep the change." Darien responded as he exited the taxi, his bag in hand.

"Thank you sir, have a safe trip." The driver thanked as Darien closed the door.

Darien walked into the airport and waited to go through the security checkpoint.

"Excuse me sir, can you please open your briefcase?" The security officer asked politely.

"Of course." Darien answered as he opened his briefcase and turned it to the officer.

"Thank you, have a nice flight." The officer said as she twisted it back to him.

"Thanks, have a nice day." Darien responded as he continued on his way.

After waiting the hour he had expected to have to wait for security, Darien boarded his plane. He liked flying, just not away from his wife. This was one of the down sides to his job, but it did pay well and had a good insurance plan for his family. Closing his eyes, Darien wished he was in his wife's arms, knowing that was where his heart was.

"Look who made here in one piece." Andrew said cheerfully as Darien walked in the front door.

"Look who's too good to call his best friend and had to resort to telling his chief he needed his friends help." Darien retorted.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I should call you more. Especially if I need your expert advice on stuff." Andrew apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here now." Darien said, wanting to get on with whatever Andrew needed help with.

"Ok, there's a new string in town and we need you to infiltrate. They know all of our agents, they'll kill them on site." Andrew informed him, completely business.

"I see. And I'm guessing you don't want me to tell your cousin about this." Darien muttered.

"Yeah, that's the other reason I went through the chief. I just don't want her to be worried about you." Andrew agreed.

"Or you, you know Serena she worried over us during training." Darien reminded him.

"That she did. So, are you in or am I sending you back on the next plane out?"

"I'm in, she'd rather have us together then apart on something like this. That and you're the only guy I trust to watch my back." Darien replied as he sat at the table with Andrew and went over the plans.

"Are you going to call and tell Serena about what's going on?" Andrew asked as they locked up the office.

"I don't know. She'll worry about us, as far as she knows the chief sent me out here for paperwork; not an operation." Darien told him.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Andrew said as he stood next to his car.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Night." Darien said as he walked to his taxi and got inside.

Darien sat in the taxi as it made its way through the night to his hotel. Looking out the window, he thought of his wife. He missed her, he always missed her. He missed her smile and the way she could always make him smile. He missed her scent, her laugh. He missed her. He then began to think about how they had met, she ran into the station soaked.

"Is Andrew Furuhata here?" She asked as the removed her hood.

"Yeah, hold on." Darien had answered as he continued to look down as the papers he was working on.

"Um, could you just point me towards his desk, I really need to talk to him." She said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, his desk is..." Darien began to respond as he looked up.

Suddenly he couldn't remember what he was saying or doing. His vision blurred all around the girl that stood before him. Her golden blond air was wet and beginning to frizz and her vibrant blue eyes looked tired.

"Where's his desk?" She asked again with a smile. Even soaked to the bone and tired, she was still able to smile.

"Uh, the corner, over there." Darien pointed, coming back to his senses.

"Thanks, I'm Serena by the way, Andrews my cousin." Serena introduced herself.

"I'm Darien. Andrew talks about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Darien responded.

"You too. I'll see you later. Hey, Drew!" Serena yelled as Andrew appeared in the main office and left to see him.

"So that's Drew's cousin..." Darien said amazed as he turned back to his work and tried desperately to get her image out of his mind.

"Ok sir, we're here." The taxi driver informed him.

"Thank you." Darien said as he handed the taxi driver money to pay for the fare and tip and walked into the hotel.

Darien got into his room and laid on the bed, subconsciously, he reached to his left and expected his Serena to be there. All he found was air.

"She wouldn't be here." He smiled slightly at the thought then folded his hands on his chest.

His thoughts began to turn back to how they had met.

"Hey, Drew. Is your cousin seeing anyone?" Darien asked as he looked up from the police report he was finishing.

Serena had been coming to the station everyday to talk to Andrew about one thing or another or to go to lunch and always stopped to say hi to Darien.

"I don't think so, why?" Andrew asked as he looked up from the inventory sheet he was filling out.

"Just wondering." Darien said quietly.

"No." Andrew replied strictly.

"What?" Darien asked, slightly confused.

"You are not going to ask out my cousin. She's like my little sister...no. I'm pulling the big brother card." Andrew said sternly.

"Don't you think you should let her decide?" Darien asked.

"Um... No." Andrew replied with a smile as he turned to go back to his desk

'Well, I think I'll ask her opinion on that." Darien smugly countered as he looked at the door as Serena walked in.

"Dare..." Andrew began, but cut himself off as Serena came into hearing range.

"Hi Darien." Serena greeted with a smile as she stopped to talk to him like she always did.

"Hey Serena. Just a question, are you seeing anyone right now?" Darien asked.

"No, not at the moment. Why?" Serena asked, almost exactly like Andrew did.

"Well, I was, uh...I.. Are you busy Friday?" Darien asked.

"I've never seen a police officer sweat before. And no, I'm not busy Friday night." Serena commented as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Good. I mean, would you like to go out?" Darien asked.

"I'd love to go out." Serena agreed as she looked as Andrews unpleasant face.

Darien was snapped out of his wonderful trip down memory lane as his cell phone went off. It was Andrew.

"Yeah?" Darien answered the phone.

"Are you ok? I've never seen you like this before." Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know how it is. Having to leave them for this job. Always living with the thought that I might not get back to them." Darien answered.

"You don't have to do this. We have others who can do the job." Andrew reminded him.

"I know, but I'm the best. I'll be fine Drew. Don't worry. Tell Rita I say hi and I'll see you tomorrow." Darien assured him.

"Ok, get some sleep." Andrew said.

"I will. Night." Darien responded as he hung up.

Even after he had gone against Andrews wishes and dated and married Serena, they were the closest of friends. Darien still remembered Andrews shocked and appalled face when Serena had told him that Darien picked her up on his motorcycle as well as when Andrew asked if Darien loved Serena on their wedding day.

"With all my heart. Like our job, I'd die for her." Darien told Andrew.

"I knew you'd say that. Are you ready?" Andrew asked as the doors at the back of the small chapel opened.

"More then I was when we were sworn in." Darien replied as his eyes fell on Serena.

"Ok, here we go." Andrew sighed as Serena began to walk down the aisle.

Again, Darien was pulled out of his mind by his cell phone.

"Hello?" Darien answered, his voice sleepy.

"Sweety?" A gentle voice asked softly.

"Sere, what's wrong, baby?" Darien asked, panic beginning to take him over.

"Nothings wrong. I just. I wanted to hear your voice." Serena said softly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Even after the years we've been together." Darien agreed as he calmed himself down.

"Rini has something to say to you, here's daddy, tell him what you told me." Serena encouraged.

"Daddy, I wuv you. 'N come home safe." a child's voice said sweetly.

"I love you to baby. I promise I'll be home soon." Darien said into his phone, a smile on his face.

"Mina told me that you are all she could talk about today at school. She misses you too." Serena said once she got the phone back.

"Yeah? Its nice to know you're not the only thing she can't stop talking about." Darien joked.

"Hey, I'm her mother, she's supposed to like me more." Serena said defensively.

"Right, right. Is Rini asleep now?" Darien asked, knowing that she would normally be asleep by now if her were home.

"Yup, was out by the time I got the phone back. I think she just needed to hear your voice to go to sleep. Like I do." Serena told him.

"I can come home." Darien offered.

"Why are you there anyways? You never told me." Serena asked.

"Andrew needed me." Darien answered slowly.

"Ok, why didn't he call himself, he didn't need to go through the Chief... Wait, isn't he..." Serena began to ask.

"Yes, Sere. He's undercover in investigating the drug and prostitution rings. There's a new string here and he needed my help." Darien said.

"It's dangerous, isn't it?" Serena asked, though she knew the answer.

"Just as dangerous as my regular job. Maybe a little more. I'll be fine, I'm the best, next to Andrew." Darien reminded her.

"I know." Serena answered, her voice sounding close to tears.

"Baby. I'll come home, all you have to do is say the word." Darien said, sitting up.

"No. No. Andrew called you in for a reason. If something happen to him because I called you home I'd never forgive my self. When's the sting happening?" Serena demanded.

"Tomorrow night." Darien answered.

"You be safe. And call me tomorrow." Serena told him.

"I will, you know I will." Darien promised.

"Darien, I love you. I just... I just love you." Serena said softly.

"I love you too. I'll be home and you'll be in my arms soon, I promise." Darien said as they both prepared to hang up.

"Ok. Be safe, and please keep Rini's Uncle Drew safe too." Serena said calmly.

"You know I'd never leave him behind. I'll call you as soon as I can. Good-night, my love." Darien said.

"Good-night." Serena answered as they hung up.

Darien walked into the house like every other man had the last three months. His sunglasses covering his stormy blue eyes.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" A women with bright red hair asked from the table placed at the back of the room.

"I'd like to make a transaction." Darien answered as he moved his jacket to show the wad of money he had.

"Of course sir. Please follow me." The woman said as she got up and led him to a back room. "Someone will be right with you."

"Thank you." Darien responded as he looked around the room. "Third room on the right. Clear." Darien said into his hidden microphone, stopping his speech right as the door began to open.

"How can we serve you today?" A man no older than 30 asked him.

"I'd like the best you have." Darien answered smoothly.

"How did you hear about us?" The man questioned suspiciously.

"A friend, Viper, told me about you. Said you were the best. Is he mistaken?" Darien asked in return.

"Of course not. All we have is the best. The best women and the best drugs. Which would you like first?" The man asked.

"The drugs." Darien answered as the man gestured to a desk in the room.

"Here is our selection." The man said as he pulled out a briefcase and opened it in front of Darien.

Suddenly an alarm began to go off.

"Cops!" The man yelled as he reached for the briefcase.

" DEA! You're under arrest for possession and laundering illegal substances." Darien said as he pulled his badge and gun.

"I'm not going down like this!" The man then yelled as he pulled a pistol from his coat pocket and shot directly in front of him, where Darien was standing.

Serena ran to the phone when it began to ring, expecting Darien to call her.

"Darien?" Serena asked impatiently.

"Sere, it's me." Andrew said into the phone calmly.

"Drew, what happen? Where's Darien? Are you both ok? Tell me what's going on?!" Serena began to panic.

"Darien went in to get the evidence needed to prosecute. The house had trip wires we didn't know about. An alarm went off and Darien began the arresting process. From what we can gather, the guy pulled his pistol and shot." Andrew told her slowly.

"Andrew Furuhata, you tell me right now where and in what condition my husband is in." Serena said sternly.

"For once his thick, stubborn skull had a use. The bullet scraped the side of his head, scaring the living day lights out of every one, but he's ok. He's already on a plane back to you." Andrew informed her.

"Goddamn it Andrew! You could have told me in the beginning that he was alright!" Serena scolded him.

"Yeah, I could have. But we're trained to.." Andrew began to say.

"Yeah, yeah, give the whole story before any real information." Serena cut him off. "Thank you for calling Drew. Rini misses you. And you can bet your ass I'm telling Rita what you just pulled." Serena also informed him.

"Thanks...See ya in a month or so." Andrew said as he hung up.

Serena was asleep on the sofa when Darien walked into the house. Sitting beside her sleeping form, he kissed her gently.

"Darien?" Serena asked as she woke up.

"I'm home." Darien said softly as Serena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You were shot." Serena whispered. "I was so scared when Drew called me."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I'm ok and here now. We don't have to think or worry about that now." Darien whispered back.

"I know, I know. I love you." Serena said as she loosened her hold on him.

"I love you too."

"I don't know why I love you, you go into drug filled houses and get shot, but I love you." Serena said when Darien would have kissed her.

"Yeah, but that's the duty of the job. And you're the one who married a DEA agent. You knew about the job before we got married." Darien pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, kiss me now or you'll wish that bullet did more damage." Serena threatened as Darien pulled he closer on kissed her as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

AN: So, how'd ya like it? Anyways, I was inspired to write this by Five For Fighting's "I Just Love You".


End file.
